


[00Q]魔药学课外实践报告（HP Paro）

by Keith_IL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bondlock, Gryffindor Bond, M/M, Potterlock, Ravenclaw Q
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL
Summary: Q出于研究目的配置了迷情剂，但他在困倦中将它和提神魔药弄混了。而Bond喝掉了那杯混了魔药的咖啡。
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 26





	[00Q]魔药学课外实践报告（HP Paro）

**Author's Note:**

> #Bondlock！设定  
> #年龄操作

“那么，你打算把它用在哪个姑娘身上吗？”Moneypenny问道。

然而Q像是被这个问题弄得大吃一惊。

“抱歉——什么？”Q似乎从没想到过这种可能，起码Moneypenny只能在那双睁大的眼眸中找到茫然，“当然不——我制作它只是为了研究。迷情剂是我这次魔药练习的最后一个项目。拜托，Eve，和任何一个姑娘都没有关系。”

Moneypenny审视的目光从Q身上移开，转向他身后整整齐齐排列在架子上的魔药——它们都是Q在近几个周末的作品。

“哦，好吧。”她叹了口气，“我本来以为你终于开窍了。”

年轻的拉文克劳瞪着她。

“OK，OK。”斯莱特林的女级长举手投降，“我们的Q当然不需要迷情剂。说真的，我们都知道不少高年级女生很乐意和你出去喝一杯，前提是你先从塔楼上下来，”她挑剔的眼神扫过Q因为连续做实验乱成鸡窝的卷发，“再好好收拾一下你自己。”

“好的，Mommy Eve。”Q咕哝着，“以及我再次声明，我不需要迷情剂，不仅是因为我不需要它才能约到姑娘，而且我本来就不想约任何人出去。”

Moneypenny耸耸肩，不置可否。而Q已经走到坩埚旁边。坩埚里的魔药泛着完美的珍珠母光泽，一道螺旋上升的蒸汽凝而不散。Q指挥架子上的药瓶跳到自己手中，把熬好的魔药灌进去。

“你从哪儿弄到的原材料？”Moneypenny问道，“这些东西没有门路可不好搞。”

“Sherlock的橱柜里。”Q头也不抬，现在他眼中只有自己的作品和实验记录。他飞快地在羊皮纸上写下几行字，“暑假他和我打赌输了，这是赌注。”

众所周知，Sherlock的橱柜里什么都有，无论是该有的还是不该有的。

“行了，亲爱的Q，好好回去睡一觉。”当Q将东西收好，Moneypenny伸手想揉揉他的脸，被后者忙不迭地躲开，“我敢打赌你这几天都没好好吃饭。Bond问我你为什么没去看魁地奇比赛。我真该让他把你拖到霍格莫德去好好放松一下。”

“我为什么要去看比赛？”Q疑惑地问道，“格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇——可我是个拉文克劳。而且我对魁地奇也不感兴趣。”

Moneypenny此刻心中不由得对格兰芬多追球手产生了一丝怜悯：“梅林在上，Q，重点是‘他的’比赛。Bond只是想在观众席上看见你而已。”

“噢，算了吧。”Q反应过来，颇觉无趣地挥挥手，“他对每个人都这么说，而我要完成自己的研究计划，就不去和那些姑娘们抢看台的位子了。”

Moneypenny本来想反驳他，但她回想起Bond单单在走廊上就和至少三个女孩发出了同样的邀请，也不由得沉默了。Bond或许根本不需要她的同情，毕竟他平均每个月换个女友，而包括她自己在内的所有前任都很难记恨这个英俊的格兰芬多。他问及Q或许真的只是无意提及，而不是怀有什么别的念头。

James·Bond简直就是行走的迷情剂。Moneypenny心想，他能让任何人狂热地迷恋上他，只可惜他从来不提供真正的爱情。

对于绝大多数霍格沃茨学生来说，五年级和七年级都是一段相当艰难的日子。O.W.Ls和N.E.w.Ts这两场考试就如同两座大山一般压在他们身上，逼着他们去为过去几年漫不经心的学习生涯埋单。更可怕的是，教授们似乎比他们还要更紧张些，仿佛布置的论文越长，他们通过考试的几率也会等比例增长。这就使得他们的课余时间被大幅度压缩，将原本用来四处闲逛的大把时间交付给教室和图书馆。

Q当然不会担心自己能否通过O.W.Ls——Holmes从不为考试忧虑，除非他们自己不愿意通过。看在他那满架子的魔药份上，他现在完全能在N.E.w.Ts的魔药考核中顺利地拿到“O”。但这并不意味着他不需要在周一早上和睡意展开殊死搏斗、摇摇晃晃地到大厅里吃早饭、再走进魔咒课教室练习飞来咒（主要是避开那些四处乱飞的东西）。总而言之，当Q坐到拉文克劳长桌旁边的时候，他依旧睡眼朦胧，几次差点栽进燕麦粥里。

“你周末去哪里了？”

从背后突兀响起的声音吓得Q差点从位子上跳起来。他手上端着的咖啡直接摔了下去，但Bond眼疾手快地一挥魔杖，就让那杯咖啡一滴不差地回到了桌子上。因为惊吓而彻底清醒的Q直直地坐着，干巴巴地挤出一句：“早上好。”

Bond欣赏了一下眼前男孩的窘态——Q就像是猝不及防被踩到尾巴后全身炸毛的猫咪——这才慢悠悠地点头：“早上好，Q。”

Q几乎是警惕地看了他一眼（Bond几乎要微笑起来，为他这种可爱的反应），然后扫视周围，发现大部分同学都和之前一样昏昏欲睡，这才稍微放了点心，转头问他：“有什么事？”

“你真让我伤心，Q。”Bond用那双蓝得令人犯错的眼睛看着他，教拉文克劳越发不自在，“我请你去看我的比赛，还特意让Tanner帮你留了位子，可这两天我连你的影子都没见到过。”

“哦，是吗，真抱歉。”Q肉眼可见地变得更加僵硬了，那双漂亮的翡翠色眼眸中警惕的神情被无措取代，“呃……我有些实验，嗯，对，魔药实验。而且我想你应该不缺观众。”

“少做两次实验绝对无损Mallory教授对你的偏爱，Q。”Bond的语气甚至有些受伤，这让Q心中产生了一抹愧疚。梅林在上，Q一直不愿意承认，自己和那些姑娘们一样，根本无法抵抗James·Bond专注的凝视，“而Tanner甚至因此嘲笑了我。”

“他说了什么？”Q问道，一边默默在心里记了Tanner一笔，赫奇帕奇长桌边的男生只觉得背上一凉，“嗯……这是我的错，没什么可笑话你的。”

“他说我居然约人失败，技艺退步太多。”Bond给了莫名其妙的Tanner一个睥睨的眼神，“我告诉他从本学期至今所有数据来看，我的失败率只有四十二之一，可以算作偶然误差，所以他的结论是不成立的。”

Q突然一点也不僵硬了，他面无表情地转过身，继续吃早饭。

“Q？”

“我是不是应该赞扬一下你，终于听进去了一点我给你讲的统计学？”Q的内心毫无波动并且一点也不想笑，而那点微弱的愧疚早就灰飞烟灭了，“少我一个也不会让你收获的欢呼声变小的，现在请让我好好吃完早饭。至少还有四十一个姑娘等着你呢。”

“事实上是三十九个姑娘，”Bond补充道，“另外两个是男生。”

Q深吸一口气，如果不是早就习惯了Bond的作风，他现在已经把燕麦粥碗扣到后者脑袋上去了——虽说更大的可能是Bond轻松闪避，毕竟即使是游走球他也能应付得游刃有余。  
我早就知道他是个什么样的混账，所以这不值得。Q在心中检讨了一下自己的暴躁情绪，终于彻底心平气和，放下勺子时甚至还可以给Bond一个微笑：“劳驾让让，我要去魔咒课教室了。”

Bond面对Q虚伪到一眼就能看穿的笑容，挑了挑眉：“Q，你生气了。”

“哦，真是令人印象深刻的推理，但你错了，我现在一点也不生你的气。”Q继续假笑，一边将那杯自己没有喝的咖啡塞进Bond手里，拜某人所赐他现在非常精神，也就完全不想喝那杯苦得要命的东西，“日安，Mr. Bond，祝你有美好的一天。”

“你就是在生气，Q。”Bond相当纵容地看着他，而这个表情令Q十分恼火，仿佛他就是个喜欢赌气的幼稚小鬼。他不得不再次深吸口气，准备离开这个可恶的家伙。这时候Bond喝了一口咖啡。

“你在里面加了什么吗？”格兰芬多咂咂嘴，又喝了一口，“我觉得味道有点奇怪……”

“提神药剂，毒不死你。”Q没好气地答道，“放心吧，我给你下毒绝对无色无味。”

然而他还没迈出步子就被Bond死死拽住了。

“我有没有对你说过，Q。”Bond那双和雨后天空一样蓝的眼睛紧盯着他，几乎令Q呼吸骤停、大脑停转，“我深深地爱着你。”

这出闹剧以一种出乎意料的顺利暂时压了下去。

Q确实被Bond无比深情的眼神镇住了，但之后的告白就如一盆黑湖冰水劈头浇下，挽救了Q摇摇欲坠的理智。拉文克劳卓越的大脑中思绪飞转，迅速锁定了一个可怕的可能性。他颤抖着从口袋里掏出方才倒空的魔药瓶——残留的珍珠母色液体说明了一切。

“梅林啊……”Q喃喃道，几乎是惊恐地望向正朝着自己微笑的人。他昨晚结束实验后实在太过困倦，把药剂瓶放错了位置，今早则看都没看清就摸了一瓶离开了宿舍。然而他宁可自己喝下一整杯混了打嗝水的浓缩咖啡，也绝不想面对一个中了迷情剂的James·Bond。

但事已至此，Q唯有在更多人察觉到异样前拉着Bond飞速离开现场。谢天谢地七年级学生今早没课。而为了不让Bond毁掉自己的魔咒课，Q把人拉进教室附近的一个空隔间。

“听着，拜托了，Bond，在这里等我上完课。”Q可以说是相当恳切，并尽量忽视Bond正试着与自己十指交扣，“我会让Eve来照顾你，你在这里等着好吗？”

“当然，Q。”Bond给了他一个深情而忧郁的笑容，“还有，请叫我James。”

“好的，James。”Q非常果断地应了一声，同时暗自庆幸，至少现在的Bond在听从指令方面简直有了里程碑式的进步。要知道即使是身兼校长和监护人双重身份的Mansfield女士，也未必能让素来我行我素的James·Bond言听计从。

这堂魔咒课对Q来说简直漫长到发指。他时刻警惕着Bond突然“咣”一声推开门冲进来——并非杞人忧天，毕竟Bond就是这么把一位格兰芬多学姐追到手的，即便之后他被罚扫了一个月的盥洗室（顺带一提，他们的恋情在Bond的惩罚结束两天后也同样画上了句号）——并随时预备着一个石化咒。幸而这堂课只是复习飞来咒，Q还不至于因为走神而漏掉重点。而就在教授宣布下课的瞬间，Q便抄起东西消失在门口，直冲那个安置Bond的教室。

他收获了一个咆哮着的Moneypenny：“看在梅林的份上！Q！你为什么不告诉我你是想对James·天杀的·Bond下药！我不想再听到任何有关你的溢美之词——立刻、马上、把解药给他，或者你一个人料理这家伙。”

“我没法保证它生效。”Q烦躁地说，“我说过那是我用来做研究的——我用的配方改过。”

“你加了什么？”Moneypenny极为不赞同地看着他，“Q，你有时候做研究太疯狂了。修改魔药配方可不是改菜谱。”

“Sherlock做过实验。”Q反驳道，“他的笔记上标注的是缓释和固化，代价则是原本药效减弱。可这样一来我不能保证原版解药是否会立即起效。”

“啊哈？”Moneypenny怀疑地喷了一口气，目光转向正专注而深情地凝望着Q的人，“这还不是完全效果？”

“我不知道！”Q有些神经质地抓着自己的头发，“没有对照组！我本来打算自己喝的，我在家里做过正常版本的实验了。但我不知道Bond服用正常迷情剂的反应！除非我用他再做一次对照。”

“Q，我愿意为你做任何事。”Bond接话道，“即使是毒药我也甘之如饴。”

“哦不谢谢，请你先保持沉默，Mr. Bond。”Q一口气差点梗住。可Bond还不依不饶：“你答应过叫我James。”

“拜托闭嘴吧，James。”Q咬牙切齿地说。Moneypenny翻了个白眼。而Bond明智地闭上了嘴。

“我会先试着给他用普通的解药。”Q试图冷静下来，“我也会写信给Sherlock问他有没有解决办法。假如不奏效，按照分量算他再过……两周也会恢复正常。”

梅林在上，他说出“两周”的时间时甚至有些颤抖。

“Poor boy。”Moneypenny摇了摇头，她太清楚一个专注撩人的Bond的破坏力会有多大了，更别提Q并不享受这个过程，“唯一一个好消息，鉴于这位老兄以往的作风，你或许还是能瞒住这件事——他平时就和喝了迷情剂似的。”

“但他只喜欢姑娘。”Q神色阴郁，“而我显然不是他的菜。”

“Q，请不要怀疑我对你的忠诚。”Bond却突然激动起来，三两步便冲到Q面前，摁着他的肩膀深情款款，“我不知道我做了什么使你产生这样的误会，但我愿意接受你的任何惩罚，只求你恢复笑颜。要知道你的一切都令我神魂颠倒，令你伤怀则是罪大恶极。你的双眸比任何宝石都要夺目璀璨，而你的大脑比魔法石还要珍贵百倍；而我既希望你的光彩独属于我，又绝对不能接受无知世人对你的轻视。你已经将谦虚这种美德作为习惯，却不知那些有幸见识过你风采的人……令我嫉妒得发疯。”

房间里陷入死一般的寂静。Q睁大了眼睛，呆呆地看着Bond。Moneypenny看看他又看看Bond，神色微妙。

“哦——对不起，我是不是吓到你了？”Bond突然松开手，后退了一步，罕有地显出一丝慌乱。那双如同翡翠一样的眸中满溢着怒火，掩饰住了一抹飞快消失的委屈和水汽，“我的错，Q，请你原谅我，我不该这样但我控制不住……”

然而Bond从来都是出人意料的那一个，他在原地站了一会儿，突然冲出了房间，令Q和Moneypenny都措手不及。仅剩的理智告诉他们追出去是不现实的——这位格兰芬多精通闪避的精髓及城堡的各种密道捷径，任何试图追上他的行为都只会是徒劳。

“哇哦。”Moneypenny沉默许久后发出了一声真情实感的感叹，“非常动人的告白，不是吗？大家都会相信的。”

不到半天时间，格兰芬多最英俊风流的追球手、换女友速度堪称全校直男楷模的James·Bond，突然开始追求拉文克劳学神、霍格沃茨迎来的第三名Holmes——Q的消息便传遍了整座城堡。在Moneypenny意料之内，大多数人除了对Bond的突然改换口味惊讶万分外，并未想到另外的一些可能，甚至教授们也是如此。

正如Moneypenny所说，Q同样不乏魅力，特别是相对于当初性格过分古怪的Sherlock来说，Q的才智同样夺目，性格却要内敛许多。这也是为何众人得知Bond倾心于他时，只对Bond的改变好奇、而不去质疑Q的原因。

但这绝不会令Q感到更好过一些，当他抱着课本飞速穿过走廊，时刻提防着那个金发的格兰芬多从某个岔路口冲出来时，身旁总萦绕着小声的私语和富含深意的眼神。这都令可怜的拉文克劳心烦意乱（他对自己和Bond的上下问题毫无兴趣，而这个问题本身就是无中生有）。而当原本最有可能看出异常的魔药教授Mallory竟然默许了Bond堂而皇之地出现在他的魔药课堂上时，Q整个人都不好了。

“这堂课我恰好需要一个助手，而Mr. Bond向我提出他很乐意帮忙。”Mallory教授给了自己的得意门生一个仿佛心知肚明的眼神，“我找不到拒绝他的理由。”

Q不可置信地看着他，试图找出一些Bond给他施了混淆咒的痕迹，可惜一无所获。其他学生发出一阵窃笑和讨论声。大家已经习惯见到Bond总能达到自己的目的，因此无人像Q一样持有理智的怀疑态度。

这堂课的作业差点成为Q的一大败笔，幸好他在Bond投来的热烈眼光中控制住了倾倒药粉的动作，否则整个教室或许都没法保住。

Q骗Bond喝了一次普通迷情剂解药，梅林大概没有理会他的祈祷，解药毫无用处。普通迷情剂会使人陷入狂热的迷恋状态，但添加了缓释药剂的迷情剂似乎令Bond保有了一定的理智，只可惜这种理智只会令他成为一个更加难缠的追求者。Q需要解决这个问题。

“我就知道！”双面镜那头传来Sherlock兴高采烈的声音，活像喝了欢欣剂，“你终于行动了——把药效实验记录送我一份，我就不告诉妈咪这件事。”

“这是——意外——”Q拖长了声音，努力克制住将镜子砸碎的冲动，“以及我对你的推理不感兴趣——那个该死的缓释药剂要怎么解！”

“太明显了，拜你规律的时间表所赐——”然而Sherlock执着于显摆自己的逻辑，Q知道这是由于John最近故意冷落他，导致某人一腔倾诉欲无处安放，“从你洗劫我橱柜的清单来看，除了迷情剂外无论哪种那个格兰芬多喝了都该进圣芒戈——为什么是他因为今天是周四而你的长袍下摆告诉我你没有偷偷溜去看他的训练——是的你暑假学幻身咒就是为了这个我和Mycroft早就知道了——”

“我说过不关心，Sherlock。”Q的镜片折射出一道寒光，“但我相信John一定对Miss Adler很感兴趣——她实在是一位美人儿，而且聪慧过人，绝不会像你一样惹恼了他还不知道错在哪儿。”

Sherlock心不甘情不愿地收下了这份威胁，他可不希望在John还没原谅自己用咖啡杯装眼球的的时候节外生枝。但Q可以保证自家二哥再过一个月也想不明白John的愤怒究竟为何——假使Mycroft没有大发慈悲，告诉他医生真正气愤的是Sherlock对自身安危的漠视。

“其实还是不对……”Sherlock含糊地咕哝了一句，终于开始说正事，“我的笔记上说的很清楚，即将开放的月见草汁液提供缓释效果，角蝰蛇眼珠的干粉固化药效，但是不同基底会形成不同的稳态，你得把样品寄给我，以及实验记录。”

实验记录，实验记录。Q保有优良的实验习惯，即使实验对象突然跳起来开始对他展开追求，他也不忘写自己的实验记录。虽然他很难有机会再给Bond灌一次正常迷情剂做对照，但他还是决定让实验有始有终。迷恋——符合预期；花样百出的追求手段——个体差异，待验证；一定的理智——缓释药剂效果，或者还是个体差异。Q通过这种方式保住自己摇摇欲坠的理智，并深刻理解了为什么从没有哪个姑娘能不被他的追逐打动：当Bond露出一个傲慢而诱惑的微笑并用那双蓝得危险的眼睛盯着你时，你即会陷入一种激动的战栗，而倘若他愿意施舍给你一点体贴温存时，你便欣喜若狂了。

因此倘若换了Q之外的任何一人，在这种从早餐到入睡都有“惊喜”的攻势下，恐怕早就抛开顾虑奋不顾身地投入爱河了。事实上Moneypenny也是这么劝说他的。

“看开点，Q。”斯莱特林女级长语重心长，“只是个意外而已，Bond不会那么计较的，而且他一点也不吃亏，我可舍不得真把你交给这个混蛋。享受当下，嗯？”

但Q知道事情没有那么简单。所以他面对Bond送来的早餐食不下咽，对Bond训练时特意滑出的弧线和口哨视若无睹，并尽可能减少自己离开拉文克劳塔楼的需要。Bond因为药剂的作用而迷恋着他，只是药剂而已。他了解这个格兰芬多，比任何人都要了解。Bond散漫不羁的外表下是一个冷静的战士，他或许没有Q在学术上的造诣，但他依旧拥有非同寻常的智慧——足够他弄清楚事情的真相。

James·Bond的监护人正是霍格沃茨现任校长Mansfield女士，而后者与Mrs. Holmes交情不浅，连带着Bond也成了Holmes庄园的常客。Q怀疑这是因为Mansfield女士乐于看见Bond在Holmes庄园碰壁——他的魅力无处施展，毕竟Mycroft和Sherlock聪明得有点过头。

但Bond似乎也不是特别在意——Q由此第一次认识到Bond只是将自己的吸引力当做工具，而不像那些青春期的男孩们想要从他人的爱慕中获取自尊。当他意识到自己在Holmes庄园面对的是什么后，他立即放弃了这种徒劳的表演。当两位女士在花园喝下午茶时，他就在庄园周围的荒地上漫不经心地闲逛。他显得比平时要更沉默、尖锐。后来Q发现自己花了比预计要长太多的时间呆在荒地上，而Bond已经出现在他面前，低着头看他。

“Q，我应当这么叫你吗？”当比同龄人要瘦弱许多的男孩点头之后，Bond半蹲到和他平齐的高度，仔细看那双清澈的绿色眼睛。Q不知道他是在找什么还是在想什么。

“Q。”Bond又唤了一声，他始终没有露出一点笑意，无论是善意的还是恶意的，“你为什么要跟着我？”

“这里很大。”Q不知道自己为什么要这么说，但当他看着那双毫无笑意的、深不见底的蓝眼睛时，他下意识就这么回答了，“但我记得路。”

然而Bond似乎找到了令他满意的答案，于是他若有若无地笑了一下，牵起Q的手往回走。

至于后来两人更熟悉一些后，Bond开始撺掇Q搞一些会使得两人都浑身狼狈的探险，又或是在Q的实验中横插一脚导致后者手忙脚乱。Q终于确信Bond就是一个十足的惹祸精，可惜的是Q不如两位兄长那般令人望而生畏，以至于Bond几乎是肆无忌惮地在他身边转悠。然而同时Bond身边的姑娘们也从没断过，Q甚至还不堪其扰帮他解决过一个拉文克劳学姐发来的魔咒课问题。

“你下学期就七年级了。”暑假里他们坐在老房子的阁楼上。Mycroft比Q要大很多，早早去魔法部工作了，而Sherlock则是跳级毕业的，目前正和John在伦敦合租，因此庄园里只剩下Holmes夫妇和Q，“你打算将来做什么，傲罗吗？”

Bond却只是笑了笑，开了一瓶黄油啤酒，自己先喝了一口，然后冲着Q晃了晃。Q犹豫了一下，接过来也喝了一口，然后递了回去。

“傲罗。”Bond又喝了一口，相当平静地说，“我可以拿到足够的证书。也有两个俱乐部问我想不想打球，薪酬好说——不过校长女士似乎有意让我先去上麻瓜的大学，就是令尊的学校。”  
Mr. Holmes不是巫师，他只是一个正常的物理学教授，他爱上了一个来旁听的数学系学生，而那个女学生是个女巫。

“那你呢，Q？”他反问道，“你想做什么？”

Q也没有立即回答，他仰头看向天窗框着的一小块星空。

“我也会去上麻瓜大学，或许……”他的声音低了下去，然后又抬起来，“你上过麻瓜研究课吗？我对计算机很感兴趣。”

“我知道。”Bond微笑，“拜托，我也在麻瓜世界呆了好几年。”

Q很快速地笑了一下，但笑容很快隐没下去。他早就注意到Bond在体格上已经快是一个真正的成年人了，而夏季穿的衬衫很好地体现了他宽阔的肩背和利落的肌肉线条——以及一些暧昧的痕迹。

Q自己仍然是少年模样，他年龄本身偏小，骨架也更单薄些，因为身高抽条便显得有些纤细了。他尽量把思绪转到别的东西上去。

Bond并不在意他的沉默，甚至Q猜测Bond需要的正是这种沉默。他容忍Q踏入自己的领地不代表他需要Q再发表点意见什么的，所以他干脆躺下来继续看那一小块星空。Mr. Holmes给他们讲解过天文学，但结果则是Sherlock开始以此为理由宣称霍格沃茨的天文学“鬼话连篇”。Q没有Sherlock那么偏激，但他确实很好奇那些光年之外的星球运行是否真的预示着地球的事件——那些遥远的星辰为什么要关心地球这个渺小行星的一切呢？

他不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，但有人把他送回了自己的房间。之后他去伦敦找Sherlock打了一个赌，并成功洗劫了某人的橱柜。

Sherlock的效率实在难以恭维，特配解药直到第二周周五才送到Q手上，事实上Bond的药效应当已经快要过去了。

但Q再也不想继续忍耐下去——他守在Bond的教室门口，一下课便奋力穿过人群，在一片口哨和笑声中将Bond拽走了。Bond依旧表现得非常顺从，这使得Q进一步认识到了迷情剂的本质——它创造不了真正的爱情，只是强行令服用者表现出迷恋痴狂的表象。这种过分清晰切身的认知令Q感到浑身发冷。

“你怎么了，Q？”Bond终于发现了不对劲，反手将拉文克劳的男孩拉向自己。他们已经走到了Q那天做魔药实验的塔楼上，但Q表现得非常紧张不安，而当Bond想要伸手安慰性地拍拍他时，他几乎要跳起来。

“Bon——James。”Q深吸了一口气，扯开一步，双手背在身后，“你说你爱我。”

“千真万确。”Bond神情真挚，“你愿意接受我的爱吗？”

“只要你愿意为我喝下它。”Q将一个小水晶瓶放在了桌上，“不——先听我说完。我要先向你道歉，Bond，喝下去前不要说话，也不要打断我。我不该把迷情剂下在咖啡里——不是意外，是我故意的，假如我因为太困就没法分辨魔药，那我过去这么多年早被Sherlock害死好几次了。”

“我知道，如果我告诉你这是个恶作剧，你或许还会原谅我。”Q向后靠在实验桌上，避开了Bond的眼睛，“但这不是恶作剧，我精确计算了缓释药剂的用量，使药效不至于过于明显被大家发现——我承认我是想窃取你的爱，或许之前还有所犹豫，在我熬好那锅迷情剂之后我就下定了决心……”

成功熬制的迷情剂泛着珍珠母的光泽，上方是螺旋上升的蒸汽。然后Q闻到了那股气味：烈酒和血，顺着刀刃滴进荒原的土地。

“我是一个懦弱的窃贼。”Q静静地说，将解药推了过去，“来，喝了它，那么我愿意接受你的爱，假使你还愿意给我。”

Bond看起来似乎很想说些什么，但Q的禁令仍在，他只能相当不甘心地伸手取过解药一饮而尽。Q从他的表情中猜想那个味道不太妙，显然Sherlock不像是会好心改良魔药口味的人，更何况是给Bond制作的。

解药生效了，Bond一开始似乎还有些困惑，但扫视一圈后，他醒悟过来了。

“Q。”他的语气听不出感情。喝下迷情剂的人不会忘记自己经历的一切，因此Q的坦白他也听过了，“令人……印象深刻？”

Q决定还是不要说话为好，现在他的任何解释都显得苍白无力。所以他只是站着，希望Bond早点做个了结。

但Bond显得出乎意料的兴致高昂。

“我有没有和你讲过我上学期和斯莱特林的Silva在三把扫帚拼酒？”他用一种轻快得有点过分的语气讲述道，“我和他较量过不止一次，他的酒量没我好，但那天我差点输给他——因为他作弊，用了一个小咒语，那种宴会上用来装模作样的小把戏。我揍了他一顿然后逼他说出了那个魔咒，非常简单隐蔽，很容易无杖施法。”

Q睁大了眼睛。

“你已经反应过来了，我亲爱的Q。”Bond露出了他的典型笑容，那个自信得甚至有些傲慢但又该死的性感的笑，“——我一口也没有喝。说真的，三年级就有人试图给我下迷情剂，这么多年我的经验也不少。不过我一开始不知道这是不是意外。”

“你现在已经知道了。”Q被他欺身过来，一时竟然动弹不得，令他语气中也多了一丝气恼，“可如果是意外——骗我很好玩吗James·Bond！”

“Hey，Cute，别这样。”Bond就像要强行顺毛一只炸毛小猫一样，将比自己小了一号的Q直接摁进怀里，“你答应过接受我——”

“什——”原本在拼命挣扎的Q动作一顿，然后随即更加愤怒地挣动起来，“你刚才没喝解药，别以为我没发现！”

“OK，OK。”Bond相当无奈地笑了，手上用力却始终稳如磐石，丝毫不给Q溜走的机会，“但我在咖啡里闻到了佛手柑和红茶的味道——我差点以为你递给我的是一杯伯爵茶。”  
Bond注意到Q的耳根红了，挣扎的力度也小了些。眼见安抚有望，他立即乘胜追击：“Q，我不知道是不是意外，所以也不知道你的想法，只好先试试看——不然你只会当我又在和你开玩笑。我得抓住时机。”

Q沉默了，Bond终于能放松些趁机凑到Q后颈去闻那种味道——醇厚的伯爵茶香，和迷情剂的味道如出一辙，也和这些年来偶尔几次碰到的迷情剂一个味道。他对这个味道太过熟稔以至于辨别起来毫不费力。而Q似乎不太乐意Bond像一只大型犬一样凑到自己身上。

“等等——”Q艰难地把他推开一点，“还有谁知道这件事？”

“啊，Mrs. Mansfield是知道的。放心她不会告诉Mrs. Holmes，以及，她让我问你要不要去我们家过圣诞节。”

“不许告诉Moneypenny。”Q闷闷不乐地说，“还有其他人——不然我会被嘲笑一辈子。”

“当然。”Bond低声笑道，印上了一个温柔的吻，“只有我能欺负你。”

彩蛋1：

“所以我还是没有准确的缓释药剂实验记录。”

“……Q，忘了这件事吧。”

彩蛋2：

“John，我觉得Q被骗了。——SH”

“我们可怜的小弟弟马上就要被那个邪恶的格兰芬多拐走了。——SH”

“那个金发混蛋怎么可能认不出迷情剂？——SH”

“John，十万火急，Q居然不理会双面镜呼叫。——SH”

“别管Q的事，他比你聪明多了。——JW”

“John，难以置信你不再和我直接交谈后判断力下降如此之快。——SH”

“你要是再在我上班时间用短信轰炸我，我就从贝克街搬出去。——JW”

————END————


End file.
